Four Years Later
by Sapphireee
Summary: She finds him four years later after finally letting her unrequited love go. Will things be different this time around, especially when he doesn't even seem to remember her? SasukexSakura


Four Years Later.  
Chapter One.

* * *

I feel his hands gripping my waist tighter, his lips moving in rhythm against mine. My own hands were busy unbuttoning his black button up, eager to feel his bare skin on my palms.

"Are you sure about this?" he managed to say in between kisses, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier as I finally finish undoing his shirt.

I pull back and stare him right in his tantalizing onyx eyes. "No", I kiss him again, sucking his lower lip for a bit. "But it doesn't matter, does it?" I answer him. I've drunk too much to even care about lying to him. Of course, I wasn't sure, but I knew what I wanted at that moment. I wanted him.

He closes his eyes for a second or two. "Sakura.", he says in his usual cold tone, only this time, with a hint of exasperation. The sound of his voice never fails to unhinge me.

"Don't worry about it.", I tell him as I reached for the zipper of my black tube dress. "This doesn't mean anything", I tell him as I slip out of the garment, leaving me in nothing but a pair of black lace lingerie.

"Doesn't it?" he asks. Maybe I've just had too much to drink, or I've gotten way too tired dancing, but for a second there, I thought I saw something different in his eyes.

"I'm not one of your one-night conquests, desperate for something more, Sasuke", I answer him teasingly. "We know each other better than that."

He stares at me blankly. He doesn't return my smile, nor does he say anything more. The next thing I know, his lips were on my neck. A moan escapes me as he continues on to nibble on my collarbones. My arms find themselves wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. "On the bed", I half whisper, half moan.

"Don't you think I know what I'm doing?", he says, I feel the smirk on his lips form against my skin. For a minute, I've almost forgotten who he really was. Of course, he knew what he was doing. He was Uchiha Sasuke, damn it.

In one swift motion, he scoops me up and carries me to my apartment's bed.

He positions himself on top of me, finding his place between my legs, kissing me with just enough passion to make me believe that this was real. He reaches underneath my body and unhooks my brassiere, his lips never leaving mine. He takes the garment and tosses it aside. My fingers run through his jet black hair as he leans in closer, his bare chest heaving against mine.

I feel his fingers graze my right breast, another moan escaping my lips. Touch me more, I wanted to tell him. I arch my back, desperate for the feel of his body on mine. As if on cue, he pulls me in. His left arm was underneath the small of my back as his right hand slowly pulled on my panties.

I regret having drunk more that I should have. I should've refused two or three of those shots that Ino insisted on having us drink. It's not that I'm not into drinking. It's just that, it's only now that I've realized how much I wanted to remember everything about tonight – that one night making love to the man who has always held my heart without him himself even knowing.

Years and years from now, I'm sure we'll talk about this Friday night, the last night before any of us left for our own colleges, when everyone was too drunk to care, and a kiss because of a game of spin the bottle led to something more in the hours later. We'll laugh about how we were both too wasted to even bother thinking about who we were sleeping with. Or if we're lucky, we won't even talk about tonight at all. After all, we weren't really that close. We were part of the same group of friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Sasuke", I say his name once more, as he trailed kisses down my body. I'd like to think of tonight as my goodbye, my final act of letting go. And as he continues to ravish me with his touch, I struggle endlessly to keep every detail preserved as an unfaltering memory. As if we'll ever see each other again.

* * *

It's been four years since.

"Thank you", I tell the barista, taking my cup of coffee from the counter. I look over my shoulder and see Ino, my best friend of years and years, staring at her laptop, frowning.

"So, find anything yet?" I ask her as I take the seat beside her.

"Ugh, I don't want to do this anymore!" she says, slamming her laptop shut. "Why couldn't I have just been born rich and famous and not need a job after college!"

I couldn't help it but laugh. Ino has always been a complicated character. She's as confident as anyone, when it comes to presentations and defenses. Not to mention that she's stunningly beautiful, her long blonde hair was always styled without a strand out of place, and her iridescent blue eyes were so captivating, that it was almost impossible to resist a business proposal from her. We've struggled through university together, earning our degrees in Business Management. I've seen her power through endless feasibility studies and projects. That's why it was amusing for me to see her so rattled by job hunting.

"What are you so stressed about? I mean, look at these credentials!" I laugh as I lift up her curriculum vitae.

"Stop it, Sakura! I'd be just as chill as you are if I got into law school, too, you know!" she answers, taking the piece of paper back. "You know what, why don't you just help me out here?"

"You'd have an easier time if you actually answered calls from companies, you know..." I trail off jokingly, sipping on my mint cappuccino. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"As if you'd have a hard time if you were to look for work, Haruno. Stop gloating and start scrolling!" She pushes her baby pink cased laptop towards me.

"Fine, I'll just go get some more sugar for this one", I answered, gesturing towards my coffee cup. I stand up and proceed to the café's bar. I wasn't really a fan of anything sweet, but today's an off day for me, I guess.

I carefully removed the cover of my cup and placed it on the bar. I grabbed two packets of brown sugar, ripped them open and poured them in. God, I love the smell of coffee.

"Excuse me", I hear someone say from behind me. "Is that the mint cappuccino?" he asked. My eyes met his and in a flash, it was as if I was seventeen once more. He was wearing a black sweater over a white polo shirt. His hair looked a bit damp, must have been because of the drizzle hours back, a maroon scarf hanging on his shoulder.

"Uhm, yes.", I answer him, trying to keep my voice as steady as I can. "Needs sugar.", I add, smiling. He smiled back, his onyx eyes glistening under the warm orange light of the café. I knew I've heard that voice before.

"Sounds like something nice." he answers with a smirk. "I hate sweets. Thanks!" Without another word, he steps back and walks to the counter. A few feet away, I could hear him ordering the same cup of coffee that I have right now. I didn't notice that I was watching him until he turned to me after grabbing his order and gave me a slight wave with that signature smirk.

It's been four years since I last saw Uchiha Sasuke, and guess what, he doesn't remember me.

* * *

Hi, everyone! It's my first time writing here. Please feel free to read and review. Thanks! :D


End file.
